I Am What They Made Me
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Do you want a taste? Do you want to come to my world? I'm sure you'd love it...


**I Am What The Made Me…**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: **_Okay, listen up, I know I haven't wrote anything ina while, apologises. Things have been hectic what with moving back from half-way 'cross the country and all. Than packing up again to move into a new apartment with my girlfriend Tara( Takamo)...but now that things have finally settled down, I am hoping to get my creativity back...wish me luck!_

_Disclaimers: I own the plot, that's it, Hasbro and Mainframe own the characters mentioned, expcet for Obelisk, as he is my pathetic creation. The song, belongs to...someone...don't know...it was a burned CD..._

**

* * *

**

The scientist looked through the thick pane of glass at Protoform X, possession of his small group of private workers. It was comprised of him, Hardrive, BlackJack and Obelisk. They had worked so hard to achieve this goal, so hard to make him what he was.

Protoform X stared back at Primal through the one-way mirror and grinned.

* * *

_I'm tearing away_

_Pieces are falling; I can't seem to make them stay_

_You run away faster and faster_

_You can't seem to get away…_

_BREAK!

* * *

_

Optimus watched him, trying not to let the experiment unnerve him, with that knowing look. He watched the guard enter with the sedatives. It happened in a blur, the chains were around his wrists one moment, and the next, they were in pieces on the floor. Horrified, he watched as the torn shell of the guard bot was smashed against the glass. Mech. Fluid splattering large spidery patterns of silver across the looking glass.

* * *

_Hope there's a reason_

_For questions unanswered, I just don't see everything_

_Yes, I'm inside you; tell me_

_How does it feel, to feel like this?_

_Just like I do

* * *

_

Optimus whirled around, executing the lock down for the whole floor. The loud siren screamed in his audios, drowning out everything else. He froze, torn between wanting to ensure his comrade's safety, and the need for his own self-preservation. Making an on-the-spot decision he opened the door and grabbed the nearest guard, recognizing him from previous conversations.

"Depth Charge! Make sure everyone gets out safely!" The blue and gold bot nodded and took off down the hall that X was last seen heading.

_He'll be fine_. Optimus tried to reassure himself. _He was trained for this sort of thing._ But he couldn't quell the hint of fear in the older guards eyes.

* * *

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone

* * *

_

Turning, Optimus made his way quickly to the safe room installed for emergencies such as this. Upon entering, he noticed two of his fellow scientists already there.

"Pull up the security camera! I want to know where's he's at, now!"

BlackJack complied as he pulled up a camera from two hallways over. There was a slight shadow covering the lens, but it moved soon enough, and what they saw chilled their mech. Fluid to the gears.

Slaughtered, body casings peeled back to expose still blinking wiring, torsos smashed into walls, heads ripped open with optics smashed out. Or in, depending on the bot.

* * *

_Do I really want this?_

_Sometimes I just scare myself I just can't let it go_

_Can you believe it?_

_Everything happens for a reason, I just don't know…

* * *

_

"T-try another one…" He ordered, trying hard not to count the dead showing not to think that he knew those bots. That in a way, he was responsible for their deaths; through his own insatiable curiosity in trying to create the perfect weapon. The screen blinked and revealed another hallway, this one was worse than the last. Because the mech. Fluid was everywhere, but no sign of a single bot.

* * *

_Goddamn I love me…

* * *

_

The large shadow moved in front of the camera again, blocking the view of the most recent hallway.

"Hardrive, what camera is this?" Came the lead scientists hushed question.

The technician/ scientist checked it's number.

"252, the hallway just outside."

"What is dat ting? It shouldn't be tall enough ta block the camera like dat!" BlackJack exclaimed.

Hardrive panned the camera back, showing a startling sight. Protoform X stood stock still, watching the camera, the knowing smirk still on his silver splattered face.

* * *

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

* * *

The three scientists watched X was he slowly advanced on the security camera, the could hear the sound of it's body being wrenched from the wall. Even from inside the room.

"Thank the Matix the lock is voice code secure." BlackJack exclaimed happily, looking at the now snowy screen.

"Voice code confirmed as Obelisk." The listless computer voice stated.

"Obelisk? He made it! Good, that's one less person to worry about." Optimus sighed.

The door to the safe room opened, in its frame stood Rampage, the voice box of Obelisk in his hand.

* * *

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_I don't care about anyone else but me_

_I don't care about anyone_

_fin_


End file.
